magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Niveus Enox
So bizarre as to be almost a figment of imagination, niveus enoxes are strange creatures. A blend of horse, dragon, and bird, their presence in dreams is said to foretell good fortune. Many superstitions surround these creatures, and common folk believe that if one sees a enox, they will prosper and find a new life within the year. If an enox is seen in tea leaves, a festival is immediately undertaken to celebrate the lucky individual. Niveus enoxes are shy and rarely seen, careful to remain hidden from humans. These equines live along the Alasre Mountains, often venturing into the Silva Forest in search of prey. Children daydream about stories told around the hearth, of a gentle sorceress who created the spell which brought these creatures into being. In truth, niveus enoxes are as sweet as the tales make out, horse-like in nature. They are difficult to train, more willing to graze than be taught. The work is well worth it, though, for they make powerful steeds due to their ability to carry a rider in flight, and can travel for long hours before they tire. Egg Tiny golden spikes mark the side of this pale shell. Hatchling This pale foal loves nothing more than playing, frolicking in one of the many fields around The Keep. Niveus hatchlings are particular friends with white pegasi, and the two can often be seen nibbling at patches of grass together. Seeing you standing at the edge of the field, the little hatchling gallops towards you, wings outstretched. It slows as it nears you, and you step forward to give it a good rub, right behind the wings where it can't reach. The little enox happily lays its head against your shoulder as you give it a good scratch, and you smile at its happiness. Soon, though, the foal leaves you to rejoin the game, delighting in the company of the other hatchlings. Adult Trotting along the edge of the field is a enox, its pale coat bright in daylight. It turns a bright golden eye to you, and you rummage in your cloak for an apple. With a swift bite the apple disappears, and the niveus paws the ground, asking for another. With a wry grin, you produce a second apple, which vanishes with similar speed. Sated, light enox gives you a single bob of its head in thanks, before turning and continuing on its way. You watch as it goes, eyes trailing along the golden feathers that the sun catches. A similar gleam draws your gaze to the ground, where a gorgeous feather lies. You bend to retrieve it, twisting in your fingers and marveling at its beauty. You turn to continue to The Keep, pondering what jewelery you could make with this pretty feather. Breeding Additional Information *No. 66 *Obtained from Remy's Inn for 6,400 *Released: October 2009 *Sprites: GlassWalker *Description: Damien *Origins: This creature is based on a Jersy Devil, a legendary creature said to inhabit the Pine Barrens of Southern New Jersey, United States. *Trivia: Niveus is Latin word for "snow-white". Category:2009 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Equines Category:Enoxes